


First Rejection

by Lelila15



Series: A Collection of Firsts [3]
Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Academy days, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lelila15/pseuds/Lelila15
Summary: It’s only after they’ve been sleeping together for about two months that Kougami Shinya realizes he and Ginoza Nobuchika have yet to go out on a single date.
Relationships: Ginoza Nobuchika/Kougami Shinya
Series: A Collection of Firsts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571860
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	First Rejection

It’s only after they’ve been sleeping together for about two months that Kougami Shinya realized he and Ginoza Nobuchika had yet to go out on a single date.

The first time he asked was after he received a message from Ginoza during one of Professor Saiga’s lectures, and all it said was, “My room. After class.”

Kougami couldn’t hear another word Saiga said after receiving that message. He practically bolted from his seat the moment class was dismissed to make it to Ginoza’s dormitory in record time.

Kougami had yet to catch his breath as he knocked on Ginoza’s door. Ginoza looked mildly surprised to see him so soon and took in his full appearance before Kougami said with a crooked smile, “You rang?”

“You’re an idiot,” Ginoza answered. He pulled Kougami into his room by the knot in his tie and crushed his mouth against his. Ginoza’s tongue wasted no time invading his mouth, which he opened in a sudden gasp.

Kougami broke the kiss long enough to kick the door closed and guide them both back into the room, shedding his jacket as Ginoza worked on removing his belt. “Impatient, are we?” He quipped.

“Shut up,” Ginoza said, but there was a wisp of amusement behind his tone, “and drop your pants so you can fuck me.”

The way Ginoza could say such things so nonchalantly always took Kougami by surprise. Phrases like that got his blood pumping straight to where they both wanted it to go, so he supposes Ginoza knew exactly what it did to him.

Within minutes, Kougami had his pants pooled around his ankles and Ginoza mounted on the edge of his desk, holding him up and open by the back of his thighs so he could drive his full length into him. Kougami had been pleasantly surprised to find Ginoza had already done the prep work and wasted no time sliding his rock-hard cock inside of him.

It was fast, rough, and oh-so delicious if the noises Ginoza was making was anything to go by. He was tempted to tell him to keep his voice down in case anyone around might hear, but in the moment that’s exactly what he wanted to happen.

With a stifled yell, Ginoza came untouched so hard between them his release landed on both of their chests and collarbones. Kougami didn’t even know that was possible. Realizing he was the cause of such a strong orgasm was enough for him to reach his own, releasing deeply into Ginoza in three long, hot spurts.

As they both came down from their respective highs, Kougami kissed Ginoza and lowered his legs so his feet could touch the floor. Ginoza uncurled his hands from the tops of Kougami’s shoulders, leaving crescent moon-shapes from his nails embedded into his skin that Kougami would feel for the next few days.

It was only after he had put most of his clothes back on that Kougami finally asked, “Hey, Ginoza?”

“Hmm?” Ginoza answered, as he took a dampened washcloth to his inner thighs.

 _Here goes._ “There’s a new sushi place that opened up just off campus. Would you be interested in going there with me sometime? Maybe this weekend, if you’re free?”

Ginoza stopped what he was doing. The look he gave Kougami was enough to make him feel like he had done something wrong. He rubbed the back of his neck, more nervous about this than any other encounter he’d had with Ginoza up until this point.

After what felt like an eternity, Ginoza said, “I don’t think that’s a good idea,” and continued cleaning himself up.

Kougami was stunned. “What? Why? Listen, if this has to do with your dad being a latent criminal, just know I-"

“That’s not it,” Ginoza interrupted, then placed his glasses back on his face. With that action, a mask seemed to fall back into place. “Let’s not complicate things by making this more than what it is. Okay?”

Kougami was so stunned, all he could think to say was, “Yeah…okay.”

Kougami automatically put the rest of his clothes back on. Once he finished, Ginoza opened the door. As he made his way down the hallway, Kougami turned around and said dumbly, “So…see you in class?”

Ginoza nodded and then quietly shut the door. It was hours later while lying in his bed that Kougami realized that was the first time he had been rejected...ever. The thought actually made him sit straight up in bed. _Son of a bitch_ , he thought bemusedly.

For most people, that would be the end of it. Most would probably keep the relationship just as it was or cut their losses and move on to the next person Sybil recommended. But if it’s one thing Kougami could never do, it was walk away from a challenge. It was in that moment he knew, one way or another, he was going to get Ginoza Nobuchika to go on a date with him.


End file.
